


Please wake up

by Sphix



Series: Tumblr SQ prompts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Tunblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: It went all very fast - too fast. Emma had lost control over her car, which skittered over the icy street and hit another car in the process. (Tumblr prompt)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here we have another prompt (http://swanqueen-in-gotham.tumblr.com/post/160241692442/hello-emma-accidentally-injured-regina-regina) enjoy and leave a comment :).

It went all very fast - too fast. Emma had lost control over her car, which skittered over the icy street and hit another car in the process.

Both cars continued to skitter, until they hit a big tree. Emma's head hit the bug's side window and for a few seconds everything went black.

The blonde shook her head - feeling dizzy.

"Emma!" someone shouted her name.

 

With all her strength, the sheriff slowly opened her eyes - squinting against the bright light.

She saw her father, who tried to get her car door open. With two more pulls that were more forceful the door gave in.

"Shit Emma, are you okay?" The blonde man asked worriedly, as he crouched down to her.

"Yeah, yeah...My head is dizzy, but I'm good." She mumbled, opening her seat belt.

"Good, we need to get Regina out of her car." David said, jumping on to his feet.

 

"Regina? What - fuck?" Emma bolted out of her car, as she saw the brunette's black Mercedes stuck to the tree - the engine was smoking.  

"Shit, shit, shit...Regina!" Emma yelled, hurrying over to the smoking car.

Regina's head was bleeding and hung limply over, pressed against the airbag.

"Don't move her, I'll call an ambulance." David instructed, trying to remain calm.

"Regina, I'm so so so sorry..." Emma whispered, as she crouched down, lightly touching the Mayors cheek.

* * *

 

Emma stood lost in the hallway of the hospital, absently sipping on her lukewarm coffee.

Whale had examined her minor gash on the side of her head, but besides a little headache, she was fine.

Regina on the other hand - she was far from fine. They didn't know anything yet, she was gone since a few hours now.

The big doors of the ICU opened and Whale appeared with two nurses.

 

"How is she?" Snow asked, jumping to her feet.

"Stable, we ran a MRI - her brain is swollen, we didn't see any bleeding - which is good. So to prevent any more harm, we had to put her into an artificial coma." The doctor explained carefully.. "It's up to her now, how good her brain recovers..." he faded out, looking at the little group....

Emma felt awful, she didn't know what to do or say. It was simply her fault!

  

"May we see her?" Henry piped up, from David's side. "Yes, but one at the time, okay?" Whale briefly smiled down at the boy.

"Emma, you should go.."

The blonde looked at the mother, swallowing she nodded. "I...I won't be long..."

* * *

 

The sickening hospital smell and the beeping of the machines that were now attached to the brunette's body made Emma feel worse.

Emma looked at the medical ventilator and she swallowed...This thing was responsible for Regina's breathing - for now.

Pulling a chair closer to the bed, Emma plopped down.

After a few minutes of deafening silence, Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm so sorry Regina...I...gosh, this is so hard." She rasped her throat dry as sandpaper.

 

No magic, no - anything - but Regina's own strength could help here.

"I lost control over my car - and I didn't see you - I..." Her voice cracked slightly and she wiped fresh tears away.

"Your brain needs to recover; I need you...Like totally - a lot." Grasping Regina's hand, the blonde's thumb caressed the soft skin.

"I couldn't live with myself anymore - and most importantly - My life wouldn't be the same without you."

Biting her lip, Emma leaned over pressing her lips to Regina's forehead. "You would kill me, if you were awake - alone for this." The blonde grinned softly.

"Please wake up and yell at me - call me an idiot - or whatever you would like to do. _Just wake up, okay_?"

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the second Chapter! Enjoy & Comment's are very much appreciated! :)

It has been two weeks; Two weeks of waiting - with agony, guilt, and worry.

Henry visited his brunette Mother almost every day, telling her about his days and school.

"Maybe, True Love's kiss would wake her up; we should ask Robin to-"  

"No!" Emma vehemently responded to Snow's suggestion.

Snow looked confusingly at her blonde daughter. "This is no curse, Mom. It's a real medical issue, from this realm." Emma added much calmer.

"Other than that, I seriously doubt Regina would want _that._ Considering that she's not with him anymore, remember?"

"You are right; I just wish there would be something we could do." Snow sighed, stroking her husband's hand.

 Regina had ended things with Robin, after realizing that she was in fact not in love with him. She didn't feel the overwhelming TL feeling. He was boring and Regina needed a little challenge in her love life.

* * *

While making her way to Regina's hospital room, Whale stopped her. "Emma, a word?"

The blonde nodded, following the Doctor to his office room.

"I just wanted to let you know that we reduced the anesthetics, it's now entirely up to her." The blonde man explained.

Swallowing, Emma looked at him. "Oh..okay..So what if she doesn't wake up on her own?"

Whale regarded her with an expression of uncertainty. "Well, it could mean a lot of things. Her brain is still functioning, we're monitoring it 24/7. But the longer she's in a coma, the more it could - well...die down." He hesitantly said, looking anywhere but at Emma.

Emma swallowed hard, her breath stuck in her throat - almost suffocating her.

"I...I'm sure, she will wake up at some point." She rasped, rubbing her sweaty palms together. "Yes, me too; But we have to see in what condition."

The doctor mumbled something about amnesia - but Emma didn't hear it anymore - she was sick with worry.

* * *

 

Emma entered Regina's room. Looking at the brunette Mayor had always been a guilty pleasure of Emma, but these days? It was so hard for her.

Sighing loudly, Emma made her way to the little table. Grasping the dead and dry flowers, throwing them in to the trashcan.

 "You wouldn't like them anyway.." Emma mumbled, pulling a chair closer to Regina's bed.

"It's been quiet, the last few days. Nothing really happened, aside from your sister trying to burn down Gold's shop. They're two nut cases, I tell ya." A quiet laugh escaped Emma's mouth, as she continued to look at her brunette friend.

"Hook has been wandering around town, looking for free Sex. It was really annoying and disgusting; he even tried it with me - but no! I wouldn't have any of it - a truck stop toilet is more hygienic than the pirate."

After a long moment of silence, Emma took Regina's hand tenderly.

"Snow wanted Robin to try True Love's kiss on you, but I wouldn't let them. A. It's not a curse and B. I...I don't want him to kiss you." The blonde whispered, wiping a fresh tear from her face with her free hand.

"Gosh, I'm still so, so sorry... You need to know, well - the past two weeks, I've realized that I really miss you; In a very cheesy way. I've been wondering about the what if's and the possibilities. I'm so so so scared of losing you - completely.  I always had these lingering feelings for you - locked up deep inside of me. Even though you probably wouldn't return any of them...I can't fight it."

A loud and fast beeping noise interrupted Emma.

She looked up, to see that the heart monitor showed a very fast heartbeat.

Two seconds later Whale and two nurses came in. "Emma, step away from the bed."

"What is -" The blonde looked back at Regina, to see the brunette choking on the tube still attached to her mouth.

Whale and his Team gathered around the bed, while the doctor slowly removed the tube. Regina coughed, breathing hard and fast.

"Welcome back, your Majesty." Whale grinned, as he checked the monitors and Regina's pulse.

"Thirsty..." Regina croaked, closing her eyes against the sharp white light in the room.

Emma rushed to the table, grabbing a glass - filling it with water.

"Here, I hold it for you." The blonde whispered, once she was back by Regina's side.

The brunette slowly opened her eyes, looking at Emma for a moment, as she carefully sipped the water.

"So how are you feeling?" Whale asked, letting go of her wrist.

"Great, never been better!" Regina deadpanned. Emma grinned, flooding with relieve and joy.

"I'm glad to see you're up to your game." Whale remarked, rolling his eyes. "We're out; if something is wrong just call us."

Once Whale left the room, Emma took the chair at Regina's bed again.

"So...." Regina started slowly, her voice raw and raspy.

"It took you a car accident and a coma, to finally confess your feelings to me?"

Emma stared in awe and shock at the former Queen. _Rendered speechless_!

"You heard...."

"Yes, I did! And I tell you, apologize once again and I'll kill you! It was bad, yes. But anyone could've caused that accident, okay? We were victims of circumstances. However, I'm glad you're doing well."

 "I..I.." Emma could not form any logical sentence she was overwhelmed. Regina was awake and well. But most of all, she had heard everything!

"Oh and thank you for not letting Robin kiss me! I don't want that man anywhere near me." Regina said bluntly, while she watched Emma with curious eyes.

 

A hand snuck out, grasping Emma's hand. "Say something, Emma." Regina whispered softly.

 _"I....I love you."_ Emma breathed..."Yes, I love you. And I'm glad I could say this to you. I was so scared of losing you - of never being able to tell you this."

Emma didn't notice, that tears were streaming down her face - until Regina let go of her hand, to brush them away with the tips of her fingers.

"I'm glad you said it. Can you come a little bit closer?" Regina asked tentatively.

Nodding at the Mayor's request, Emma moved closer leaning in to Regina.

The brunette's fingers grazed over a light scar on Emma's forehead, as she gazed into Emma's eyes.

_Slowly, oh so slowly Emma tilted her head down - to welcome Regina's waiting lips._

Soft and careful pale lips, moved against full lips. Emma's hand carefully touched Regina's side of the neck, playing with a loose strand of hair.

 _"I love you too."_ Regina whispered between kisses, pulling the blonde closer.

Emma smiled against the brunettes lips, kissing her a little bit more passionately.

"What is this?"

They broke apart, just to see David, Snow, and Henry standing in the doorway.

"True Love's Kiss...." Regina said, grinning. Emma snorted, shaking her head in amusement.

"I knew it would work!" Snow gasped.


End file.
